A Meeting of Chance
by Linnay
Summary: DRABBLE.AU.SLASH. A short drabble about a chance meeting between Kurt and the new exchange student from England.


**Disclaimers: **I do not own Harry Potter or Glee, they both belong to the respective owners.

**Summary: **A short drabble about a chance meeting between Kurt and the new exchange student from England.

**Pairing: **Kurt+Harry

**Warnings: SLASH, AU, DRABBLE. **

**Author's note: **I've been reading and going through everything that is to offer on this site containing Harry Potter and Glee crossovers after starting to watch the show. This lil' short drabble came to mind while I was just thinking about different interactions Harry and Kurt could have.

A Meeting of Chance

* * *

><p>'When you're different ... when you're special ... sometimes you have to get used to being alone.'<p>

- Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p>It happened on a regular day in school.<p>

The halls were bustling with students, mixing jocks, cheerios and nerds, a cacophony of noise and sounds of chatter and calls. Then Kurt saw it, Karofsky coming striding in his direction with the infamous slushie in hand. The teenager knew what was coming, he mourned his choice of wearing his new Stella McCartney sweater and Alexander McQueen pants for school today. He only hoped the dry cleaning bill wouldn't completely suck up his clothing budget for this month.

Kurt caught Karofsky's eye, the jock's face splitting into a snide smirk as the larger boy raised his arm to ready for the throw. Knowing from experience the stinging corn syrup brought to your eyes; Kurt closed his own and waited for the inevitable. A low cry jerked them open again and Kurt blinked at the scene in front of him.

A surprised Karofsky stood, with an empty and dripping slushie cup in hand, staring down at a dark haired boy on the ground. The remnants of the slushie dripping from the boy's hair and down the back into the green hooded jacket he wore and further underneath his black t-shirt. Karofsky, recovering from his slip-up, sent Kurt a last sneer before plodding away from the scene.

A frustrated groan brought Kurt's attention back to the teen as the boy heaved himself up on his feet and shook his shirt. Squinting dark brown eyes met Kurt as the boy turned around; their gazes meeting briefly before the boy walked passed him and went into the boy's bathroom to probably try and wash away the mess in his face and hair.

Looking at the clock on the wall, knowing that he still had a quarter until the last bell would ring; Kurt took a quick decision after some short deliberation. Although, he did grimace at the thought of having to enter the usually filthy boy's bathroom before entering said bathroom. The water was running from one of the faucets and the boy's head was dunked underneath the spray, hands scrubbing at his scalp. Kurt caught the some of the boy's annoyed mumbles as the teen did his best in rinsing out the syrup.

"…stupid, bloody idiot…what was that good for?..."

The clear British accent in the boy's voice had Kurt raise his finely plucked eyebrows in surprise, now recognizing the student before him as the foreign exchange student from England. He couldn't remember his name, but Kurt felt bad for the boy to get a slushie facial in only his second week of his stay at William McKinley High School. Especially since it wasn't even aimed at him, although that didn't stop Kurt from feeling relieved over the survival of his clothes, it did however make him feel like he at least should check to see if the student was okay. Getting slushie out of your hair was no easy task and took lots of practice to get the last drop of syrup out. Kurt doubted that the harsh scrubbing, no soap, the boy was assaulting his messy hair with did much to clean it.

Perhaps noticing himself the futility of his attempts, the teen raised his hand and swept his wet and sticky hair out of his face. Kurt watched as the boy winced as he brought his hands to his shut eyes and then forcing one open with his fingers. Kurt watched with astonishment as the boy plucked out two contact lenses from his eyes, revealing a pair of glimmering green reflected in the mirror which widened as they caught sight of Kurt.

Kurt had a passing thought of why the other student would even think of hiding such wonderful colored eyes with dull brown before said student spoke to him.

"Did you want something?"

Kurt shook himself from his stupor, clutching the handle of his bag tighter in his hand.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you would like some help with that." At the questioning look he quickly added. "Cleaning out the slushie I mean."

"Is that what this rubbish is? It won't come out."

"You need more than water for it to come out."

"Bloody hell…" The boy cursed again with a sigh.

"I have some shampoo on me; never know when you are going to need it."

Kurt shrugged off the raise of eyebrows as he procured a small blue bottle from his bag. He had learnt to be prepared.

"Thanks."

The boy took the bottle and squished out a generous amount, making Kurt grimace since it was quality product, before attacking his tresses of hair with renewed vigor. The shampoo did the trick and soon the boy was rinsing out the last remnants. Drying his hair as good as he could with a couple of paper towels, the teen threw the damp bundle in the trashcan before picking up his shoulder bag from the floor.

"Thanks again." He said as he passed Kurt on his way out.

Kurt bit his lip before he swung around.

"What is your name?"

Deep green eyes met his own once more, Kurt swore the shade of the boy's eyes had to be emerald or something, before quirking an eyebrow in thought.

"Harry."

Kurt opened and closed his mouth once before stuttering out a reply.

"I-I'm Kurt, Hummel."

"Nice meeting you Kurt, despite the circumstances."

The boy gave him a quirk of his lips as the door to the boy's bathroom closed behind him.

A hand came up and pressed against Kurt's chest, his heart fluttering teasingly inside while a pale blush stole across his cheeks.

"…Harry." Kurt murmured softly, a small smile pulling at his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AU:<strong> This was real short, but that's what a drabble is. Gonna go and find myself another HP/Glee crossover now. XP Cheers! /Lin


End file.
